Paganism New Community
Paganism New Community This List like the #Old Paganism Community will be forever on going and if you have something you would like to have recognized, please send it in. Heatheru/Paiga/Witsku/Caita Heatheru is my main tradition, it is a very ancient and primitive spirituality. It is like in the beginning when tribes became "Pagan or Shaman" all tribes learned from one another, and other tribes tried to do our shadow magick because we were able to do things in between like, in only ways that our minds and forms were allowed to do so. Other clans and tribes were not able to step between worlds like a shaman can, or a woozook could. We practiced shama. Heatheru or (Caysh a roo) is an ancient form of paganism that started about 35 Million years ago and ran to about 135K ago. Remembering and awakening one's being brings back the ancient traditions and magick to our people, That is why it is called shamanism as well as Sjadu Witsku, for a worker that can watch the in between places is called a Witska and plural is Witsku (Wit Ska and Wit skoo) Heatheru is like Heathenry, except we are our own Gods, elementals, like the Valkeries, Furies, Norns and so on of Irish and UK Mythology. My Heatheru Blog explains some more about it. Paiga is the ancient name for this type of paganism. Paiga is warrior (Atu), Shaman (Shami/Lu) and Priest/ess pathway (Ku/Atu ku) we studied plants and their medicines, so if we were ill or others, we could treat them or ourselves with medicine. (Aye too) (Loo) and (Koo/Kew-you) A Witsku is the plural form of Witska. They keep the home/hearth as warriors go out to find food. They are considered "Spirit sitters" when they do this, they would also make camps near dolmens or sacred shrines to keep people from attacking them. Young witsku are called Keen. Older witsku are known as Atu Keen and Atu-Kein. (Key-in) In Atu Kein the n is silent. Witska and Witsku use their inner darkness to ward a place or to frighten people who wish to attack. Most people run away and never come back. Caita (Kay-tie) is the more ancient form of Paiga. It is a healing tradition and also women walked around together in groups or groves. Caita started 3 trillion years ago and ran until about 230K years ago. The Heatheru spirit beings are exceptionally old spirits. They are the great ancestors of the people. A well trained Caita is called a Caita Kui (Kei). Tenic Brotherhood The Tenic Brotherhood is considered to be the spiritual shadow aspect that works with Satan. They see Satan as both male and female in energy form, they do not see Satan as a physical corpus, and they like Satan wish to be In an entity form as well and through ascension, and shamanic states, become and maintain their energy forms. In the beginning the Tenic brotherhood is Daenaric or Denic. As they continue on with ascension and spirit evolution they become Tenic and even Tenis in it's spiritual format, they are weary and wary about life but their connection to Satan, or Atan makes it worthwhile to keep going. The beings that work Tenic magick or shamanism no longer consider themselves "mortal, human or humane" and are non human, are not even homosapien as ruled by science but Etri-salien which is what Vampyres are called in elemental energy. They are also demonic or spirit entities by this point, and do not do evil at all, but work in the guise of justice. For the ascension of a being, changes them into a vibrational pattern and their dna spins them onward towards away from sin: They become a humble form of energy attainment, and do not need to control, possess or even manipulate others. They have woke, and they are awakened and are here to do God's purpose and handywork, which only the Tenic/Tenis brotherhood can do or maintain. The Tenic/Tenis Brotherhood is more than just men, but they could take the shapes of men if they had to work, it is a spiritual gallery or tenfold property, and it goes up to a 35 property in regards to Karma. I know that does not make sense but that is what I was told to write. They are the best and brightest of all Satanist, Spiritualist Satanist, and are kind of like a Satanist Templar Knight. This is one of their sigils: Friellus Spiritorius which in Latin means "I AM I DO" which means I do everything I do as a free spirit. Free-lus Spiri-torious. Both Heatheru and Tenic Brotherhood are apart of Sjadu Witsku Tradition as it deals with shadow magick, in between magick and Karmic State. Shamanism Recently via the web I came across an article by a woman, who is tired of "non shamanic people" using the term shaman. This One right here Unfortunately for Patheos.com that allowed this cry baby to publish their article led to a sure non follow for me to want to be on their network. The article was written back in March 2019 and sure enough another article followed it. I did not read that one, but people don't get why we are Shaman. Anyone can be a shaman. Empaths, clairvoyants, mediums, healers, massage therapists, pagans, herbal folk, green witches, grey witches, kitchen witches, hedge folk, Psychics, Vampyres, Otherkin, Seers, Therians and the groups go on and on. Shaman is not just a Native person wearing a head dress and ritual dress of their tribe. There are Tech Shamans and Cyber Shamans as well! Anyone who takes medicine for depression and their form, these pills are plant medicine. That is what shamans do. Plus we all have the shaman sickness, muscle problems, nerve problems, sometimes skin problems. Why does it matter if we call ourselves shaman? We are all Natives. Just because I am a pale white girl does not mean I am not a shaman. Most native Americans are not even correctly shaman, they could be Saman, or Vhaman, or Faman. Wearing tribal dress and head dress does not denote a shaman, its what you sense about them or feel about them. I remember when I became aware of shamanism. I was watching that Lara Croft movie Tomb Raider, it is the one where the guide is leading them all through the jungle, and the shadow warriors are visiting. ''I was immediately captivated, and I knew that one day I would kind of be like them. ''The moral of this story is, that Blonde bitch is unhappy with her life, and her magick calling and want to undermine it for others. They are all over the place with themselves and trust me, their an ex boyfriend I am never going back too. Yep, they are a man. Do you think really the "shamans of Siberia" or the "shamans of the Mongols" are in their villages crying because "we stole the term from them"? If they are real shamans they are smiling because they know we hear the call. Also do you think you make me less than what I am if I don't call myself shaman? I am a Woozook! This is an ancient name or term for Shaman where I come from. (Way-zak) Sounds stupid eh? Well It's an ancient term for shaman. Why make fun of the path now while you are here to judge my pale white skin, green eyes and faery ringed eyes and hair color (naturally its three shaded), In this day and age you call me Fae or Otherkin, and in my language I say "Pae".(Feye). I do not like some blonde girl saying what we are and what we are not. Category:Paganism New Community Category:Caita Category:Paiga Category:Witsku Category:Heatheru Category:Ancient Shamanism Category:Shama Category:Tenic Brotherhood Category:Tenis Brotherhood Category:Karmic State Category:Shadow Magick Category:Sjadu Witsku